Since a polymer compound containing a n-conjugated structure absorbs light in a visible light range and peripheral regions of visible light and also has emission characteristics, conduction characteristics, semiconductor characteristics and the like, an examination of the polymeric compound on application to electronic devices such as an organic electroluminescence device, a switching device, a photoelectric conversion device and the like has been made.
A polymer compound, which has two or more kinds of structural unit and also contains a n-conjugated structure, has plural functions derived from each structural unit, and thus the polymer compound is expected as a compound whose advancement in performance can be anticipated. Therefore, an application study as a material suited for use in an electronic device has made progress compared with a homopolymer containing one kind of a structural unit.
There has been proposed, as a polymer compound which contains two kinds of structural unit and also contains n-conjugated structure, a polymer compound composed of a structural unit represented by formula (A) and a structural unit represented by formula (B) (US2007-014939A).
